CWF-Pro Efed
History After of the fall of the Cyber Space Wrestling (CSW) from prowrestling.com. The men who started in the CSW All went on to other efeds or started their own. CWF-Pro efed was founded 0n 4/1/1997. With a handful of ewrestlers that were the founding fathers. After walking out of the NWA, an efed ran by JL Black. The CWF.Pro was started. The CWF-Pro would go to there 1st TNF show, then on to there 2nd show. Where they have 5 battle royal to award there titles. The CWF-Pro would have it's ups and downs threw the years. In 1999, they did a shutdown break for 2 months. Returning at the World Series of Wrestling 3. The Federation would last until, 2001. Where the CWF-Pro became a Backyard wrestling federation. The founders would leave ewrestling to start a BYW Fed. With the TDW and the CWF-Pro doing a cross over. The two great companys ended there leagues. However, Pres Burns would keep on with the CWF-Pro and still run shows from time to time. Also awarding there yearly Hall of Fame. In 2004, Pres Burns and Beastman would make another go at it. They started the CWF-Pro again with a handfull of wrestlers. Most of the roster of 2001, were nowhere to be found. It has been said by the CWF-Pro and Pres Burns that the 2001 roster was the best roster they had ever had. Even still to this day. Pres Burns did get Hero, Ash K, Hardcore Pimp, Seven, Mike Powers, the Double Dragons, sanchez and others to return, but there hearts and there flame was not there. Also with a falling out with Beastman & Pres Burns at the time, Most wrestlers did not want to be apart of this. The Federation would close once again. In late 2004 into early 2006. Pres Burns did make up his 5 Developmental Leagues. The EWF, DTW, WWW, CWE, UEH, & the XXX. The EWF and the XXX had already been an efed, but was bought out by Pres Burns years before. In the summer of 2006. Pres Burns would make a full return with the CWF-Pro with all new wrestlers that were called up from the 5 Developmental Leagues, which were shut down a month before the big return. Since the CWF-Pro has been running strong and making new stars our of the rookies that come in. Much like they did in 1997 with Gator, Draven, Beastman, Powers and others. 1st Roster of 1997 *Beastman *Cocky Justin K *Draven *Facing Death *Gator *Hammerman *Jackson *Jenny Love *Loose Cannon *Miguel Sanchez *R@ven *Pj Brown *Pres Burns *Prowler *Rico Suave *Tank *Ticking Time Bomb *Todd the Godd *Vice Pres *White Zombie Tag Teams *Acid (Mace & Mack) *Big Man & Cat *Damnators (Jean Damn & Rob Damn) *Double Dragons (Billy & Jimmy Lee) *Insyders (Scott Nash & Kevin Hall) *Moonlight Express (Stan & Pete) Management *Pres Burns (CWF-Pro President) *Vice Pres (Vice President) *R@ven (Road Agent) Current Roster *Amber Burns *Big Bambie *Bobby Williams *Bryan Williams *Business Man *Easy Girl *Eric Michaels *Ganxsta *Golden One *Great Dragon (Jason Lee) *Hitman X *James Richard (injured) *Jason Star *Joe Sanders *Leah Sanchez *Lost Soul *Miguel Sanchez, Jr *Mike Powers *Monster *Mr. Universe *Muhammad Cala *OPG *Sandy Puff *Sergei Ordzhonokidze *Solider (injured) Part Time Wrestlers (Wrestlers who are on a part-time work load due to health or age) *Beastman *Draven *Glory *Hero *Japanese Superstar Oskani Tsunami *Jenny the Cheerleader Anderson *JL Black *Machine of War *Man O Steel *Mr.Hardcore Alfonso Sharp *Miguel Sanchez *Sally Spice *Steve Spice *Wolverine Tag Teams *Flash Brothers (Don & Jerry Flash) *Hot Guys (PK & Barney) *Perfect Generation (Miguel Sanchez, Jr & Eric Michaels) Part Time Tag Teams (Wrestlers who are on a part-time work load due to health or age) *Burns Boys (Brad & Chris Burns) *Double Dragons (Billy & Jimmy Lee) *Insyders (Scott Nash & Kevin Hall) *Johnson Boys (Mitch & Mike Johnson) *Moonlight Express (Stan & Pete) Management *Pres Burns (CWF-Pro President) *Pres Beast (Vice President) *Dawg (Commissioner) *Miguel Sanchez (Road Agent) *Beastman (Road Agent) *Gator (Road Agent) *Jackson (Webmaster) Stables Other Stable/Gangs would start in the cwf.pro. Such As the: *Bash Brothers *Beastie Boys *Bigdogs *Canadian Foundation *Canadain World Order (CWO) *Elite *1st Family *Kill Army *MacDonald Clan *Perfect Generation *Team Extreme *Team USA *Too Great (2G) *Ultimate Brother Hood (UBH) *Ultimate Brother Hood: Blood Brothers *Ultimate Brother Hood: Golden *Xrteme Restiance (XR) *Xtreme D Xtreme (XDX) *Young Blood Commissioners Commissioners were more of an on role TV figure to keep order much like on prowrestling. *Pres Burns 4/1997 - 5/1997 *Vice Pres 5/1997 - 3/1998 *R@ven 3/1998 - 10/1998 *Miguel Sanchez 10/1998 - 1/1999 *Amber Burns 1/1999 - 5/1999 *Miguel Sanchez 5/1999 - 2/2000 *Sgt. USA 2/2000 *Miguel Sanchez 2/2000 - 2/2004 *Beastman 2/2004 *Miguel Sanchez 4/2004 - 10/2005 *Mike Powers 10/2005 - 1/2006 *Dawg 1/2006 - 4/2007 *JL Black 4/2007 - 9/2007 *Dawg 9/2007 - current Current Championships The CWF.Pro uses over 18 titles. Only 10 are in use. Many Belts were unified by the CWF-Pro after Pres burns and the Company Acquired over 30 efeds. Miguel Sanchez the 1st CWF-Pro Champion. Was already the UBH Champion; DBWF Champion & AIWA Champion from other efeds that had closed down with him as Champion. Therefor once he won the CWF-Pro title. Pres Burns had him cease using those other 3 titles and unified them with the CWF-Pro title. *CWF-Pro Championship *CWF-Pro World Championship *CWF-Pro Women's World Championship *CWF-Pro Intercontinental Championship *CWF-Pro Ultra Extreme Hardcore Championship *CWF-Pro World Tag Team Championship *CWF-Pro Mega Wars Championship (once a year battle royal) *CWF-Pro Tournament Terror Championship (once a year tournament) *CWF-Pro Hall of Fame (once a year) Retire Championships *CWE Championship *CLW-Pro Championship *CWF-Pro Royal Championship *CWF-Pro Canadian Championship *CWF-Pro Intercontinental Tag Team Championship *CWF-Pro Crown *TDW World Championship War with the CSW II The CSW 2 was a sad try to bring back the old CSW from prowrestling.com. JL Black who had lost all his wrestlers to the CWF-Pro and Pres Burns. Tried to go to war with Pres Burns. Thus a some what of a Monday Night Wars between WWE & WCW was going on in the ewrestling world. Jock who was the CWF-Pro Champion at the time was released after tryeing to stick up for his partner and friend Furnace (Corey Burr) Thus they were both released and the CWF-Pro Title was later won by Beastman, the man Jock won the title from and was going to drop it back to at a later PPV. The war ended with the CSW 2 getting shut down by there server and a CSW 3 started but was never 100%. The CSW name was long over and was brought out by Pres Burns in 2004. Jock never returned to the CWF-Pro. He and Pres Burns did talk about a return in 2000 but nothing was signed. Storylines the Storylines were much as any other prowrestling TV show. You had your feuds and the PPV went on and you started feuding with someone else to the next PPV. Draven came up with a storyline that would kill off his ewrestler in order for him to never return to the sport. However, mouth later he would return in Beastman's efed called the TDW Takedown Wrestling. Draven was superkicked off a Cell in a match and fell into the fans, dying. Smokin Joe and others were upset with the way the show went. Capt Sexy would drop the title a week later and was released from the cwf.pro. Type of Matches Matches were mainly the same as prowrestling matches. However a few matches were made just for a ppv or an idea pitched by wrestlers to make there match more interested. Much like the Barewire Pit Match. Which was a Pit outside of the arena. Which was dug down around 15 foot deep by 10 feet wide. With one ladder going up and down on one side. With barewire and spikes all though out the pit walks on the way down. This Idea came up during the World Series Wrestling 2 by Pj Brown and Draven for there match. Other matches like a Steakhouse match where the wrestlers would fight in an old Steakhouse. A Highlow match where a highlow was parked outside of the ring to where wrestlers could use it to jump off during the match. 1st Bonebreaks match, where the other wrestler wins after he breaks a bone of his opponent. This Idea came from Beastman, Draven and Pres Burns. *Barewire Steel Cage Match *Barewire Ladder Match *Barewire Ropes Match *Barewire Ropes Battle Royal *Battle Royal *Battle Royal Steel Cage *Broken Glass Match (broken glass all over the ring mat) *1st Blood Match *1st Bonebreaks Match *Hell in a Cell *Highlow Match *Ladder Match *Steakhouse Match (match in an empty steakhouse restaurant) *Steel Cage Match *Three Way Dance Match Top Heels The Top heel in the company was the Icon Miguel Sanchez, He was awarded the CWF-Pro Championship after the 2ns TNF show by winning a battle royal. 2 weeks later he would lose the title to Gator, a rookie and up raising star. Sanchez didn't want to be the 1st Champion. In fear of a backlash from the fans and the new roster. Pres Burns was his brother aka Loose Cannon. Burns wanted him as the 1st champion for name value. He was already a legend in most of the old efeds from the CSW days and in the UCWF and TPW efeds. The UBH was a very well known stable. Later the top heel would becomw Mike Powers. The 1st ewrestler to become a backyard wrestler. See his desire video on youtube.com Powers would carry a sledgehammer and call it Old Blue. Then becoming the top heel after beating Sanchez and retiring him. Sanchez wanted to put over Powers. So that Sanchez could step out of the line light. Powers would be called the Biggest Asshole in Wretstling. Top Baby Faces The Good Guys would be most of the clean cut pretty boys such as Beastman, Gator, Draven and so on. Developmental Leagues In 1998, the CWF-Pro was going to reopen an efed that was Acquired by Pres Burns and the company. The Extreme Wrestling Federation (EWF) which was ran by the late Dan "the Spider" Quirk. Beastman was appointed to run the efed as a farm league and training for ewrestlers that would start out as rookies. Then once they were felt by the company to be called up. They would show up on the roster of the CWF-Pro efed. However, the Idea was pulled. The EWF never returned. Other efeds were made by the CWF-Pro from 2004 to 2006. In late 2006 into 2007 all Developmental Leagues by the CWF-pro were shut down by Pres Burns and the "pick of the litter" of each efed. Were called up. *Classic Wrestling Entertainment (CWE) *Down Town Wrestling (DTW) *Extreme Wrestling Federation (EWF) *Ultra Extreme Hardcore (UEH) *Women's World Wrestling (WWW) *Xtreme Xtreme Xtreme (XXX) Weekly Shows *Tuesday Night Fights (TNF) *Wild Wednesdays (WW) PPV Shows (pasted) PPV's were 2 a month, but after 2000. They returned to one a month. *Alien Autopsy *the Beginning (April 1st) *Blood Comes Cheap (10/31) *Civil War *Demicron *Devil Dogs *Enter at your Own Risk *Fire *the 1st Floor (heaven theme ppv) *Good Guys vs Bad Guys *Hall of Fame (1/1) *Linx *Overnighter (a overnight ppv would star at 12am) *Rampage *Sniper *Toy Machines *Turkey Day (thanksgiving day) *Two Nights Only (a two nights ppv) *UBH: My Brother's Keeper (7/4) *World Series of Wrestling (12/31) PPV Shows (current) *the Beginning (4/1) *Blood Comes Cheap (10/31) *Civil War *CWF-Japan (live in tokyo) *Day of Days *Destination: Unknown *Devil Dogs: One Rule...One Mission *Good Guys vs Bad Guys *Hall of Fame (1/1) *Heaven vs Hell *Overnighter (a overnight ppv starting at 12am) *Rampage *Two Nights Only (a two nights ppv) *UBH: My Brother's Keeper (7/4) *Up All Night (a all night ppv starting at 3am) *World Series of Wrestling (12/31) PPV Shows (one timers) *Crazy 8 (08/08/08) *CWF-Pro vs TDW (2001) *Eleven Eleven Eleven (11/11/11) *Night of Champions (2004) *Nine Champions (09/09/09) *Perfect Ten (10/10/10) *Silver Seven (07/07/07) *12th Day (12/12/12) Category:Federations